Vermelho
by Mary-Jane Malfoy
Summary: Virginia Molly Weasley era o vermelho em todos os momentos da minha vida. Era o amor da minha felicidade. Só que nem o verão mais perfeito durou tão pouco quanto o nosso segredo. Nosso amor. Nosso mundo. DG - Draco POV Oneshot


**Nota da Autora:** Os personagens NÃO me pertencem! Essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo. Boa leitura!  


* * *

**Vermelho  
**

Tudo em Virgínia era vermelho. Os cabelos, as sardas, a gravata do uniforme, e principalmente sua personalidade.

O que atraía mais ainda eram os seus olhos. Chocolate. Brilhando como fogo, e esse ardor que emanava nela a tornava ainda mais linda.

Virgínia Molly Weasley conseguia ser bonita mesmo nas roupas de segunda-mão que sua mãe arranjava para ela e seus irmãos. Ela era como o verão, quente e macio. E seu perfume era cítrico e doce, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Eu queria ter esse calor, essa candura, essa coragem que ela tem quando me enfrenta. Incrível como uma garota daquelas pode confundir minha cabeça. E mudar meus conceitos...

_Amor dessa forma nunca existiu._

_Quem ama não tão cedo deixa de amar._

_Para quem ama, a vida mais viva deve ficar._

_E quem já amou nunca desistiu._

Na verdade, eu já havia perdido essa batalha. Eu a perdi antes mesmo de tê-la.

E era tudo culpa do Potter. Maldito Harry Potter.

Se nosso amor era errado, não tinha nada que ele tinha que se meter. Se _para ele_ o nosso amor era errado, não cabia ao Santo Potter decidir quem ficava com ela.

Pior que isso só mesmo a morte.

_Por mais que doesse_

_Por mais que sofresse_

_O amor, com suas mãos, não recuava..._

_Era astuto, esperto e nunca na espera estava._

Quando eu estava no sétimo ano, e Gina, no sexto, a guerra eclodiu. Ele, a Sangue Ruim e o Weasley foram lutar. E ela fora junto.

Para quê? Simples: queria proteger o seu amado a qualquer custo. Ironia dizer que ela também gostava de mim? Sim, isso é realmente irônico. Mas era sempre ele quem a ruiva escolhia.

Então fiz a única coisa que me restava: fui lutar ao lado do_ Lorde._ Dos comensais que eu tanto rejeitava e sentia nojo.

Porque eu a amava demais. Você não sabe o quanto Virgínia havia me ensinado. Fez-me voltar à vida. Revoltar-me contra meu pai. Mas... O Potter, claro, tinha que ser o herói dela. Príncipe dela. _Amor_ dela.

E renunciei aos meus próprios princípios fazendo essa decisão.

_Então veio as Pragas_

_Destruindo as plantações, os corações e as emoções._

_Mas o amor era forte. Forte com garra._

_Forte como as marcantes estações..._

E aí, obviamente, o Lorde das Trevas perdeu. Todo o lado do mal perdeu. E ninguém escapou. Nem mesmo eu.

Fomos julgados. Alguns condenados aos beijos dos Dementadores que ainda Azkaban reservava. E outros, mortos nas batalhas. O mais incrível de tudo isso é que tive pelo menos uma última conversa com Virgínia. Antes de ser mandado para lá.

— _Draco..._

—_..._—Não conseguia falar. Disse que ela era um anjo.

Sou um monstro. Escondido na forma de um humano sem emoções. Mas ainda lúcido para dizer o que estava entalado na minha garganta há muito tempo. E a ruiva, a _minha_ ruiva, tinha dito o meu nome. E era a última vez que a via.

— _Eu te amo.—_Sentia, naquele dia fatídico que minhas palavras ressoavam cheias de amor, mas vazias de espírito. Depois de eu ter dito essa frase, só observava-a de cima a baixo.

E Virgínia estava bonita. Mesmo nas roupas rasgadas, a irmã do Weasley conseguia resguardar a beleza e o ardor do fogo nos olhos, no jeito, em tudo. E ficou mais ainda quando chorou.

— _Por que não disse isso antes?_—Me perguntara, com a voz entrecortada pelas lágrimas.

— _O Potter não deixava._

Inacreditável a reação dela em seguida: me deu um tapa na cara. Foi aí que percebi uma pequena aliança dourada, muito fina para não ser vista, no anelar direito dela.

Noiva de Harry Potter. E me beijou. Beijou Draco Malfoy.

_Amor que rege no calor do fogo o ardor da paixão._

_Amor que nasce do frio e resguarda a felicidade._

_Amor que cresce gradativamente, enchendo-se de louca razão._

_Amor que se purifica imediata da maldade._

Julgado, fui considerado inocente pela causa mais nobre: por eu ser um espião duplo. Forneci as mais valiosas informações aos Aurores.

Surpresa a minha era que Gina não estava me esperando. Lógico... Noiva do Garoto que Sobreviveu, nenhuma hipótese de que Virgínia _Weasley-Potter_ me esperaria.

Meses depois, soube o inevitável: ela havia se casado. Com aquele imbecil. Mesmo sabendo que eu a amava. Diga-se de passagem, o casamento do século.

Então, eu fui para a França.

_Portanto, para concluir, que o amor deixe sua marca..._

_Sentimento nobre que obstáculos sempre supera._

_Angústia vencida pela grande estaca!_

_Felicidade brotada da amável terra._

Fiquei lá durante anos, me casei também. Tive um filho, que por acaso entrou em Hogwarts. E a filha de Virgínia entrou no mesmo ano que ele. Odeio coincidências...

Lembra-se quando disse que pior que perdê-la era morrer? Mas a morte tem o seu lado bom. Agora o Eleito é apenas história e lendas do mundo bruxo. Deixou _esse_ mundo da forma que entendo ser mais tosca: no meio de um jogo de quadribol, onde ele atuava como artilheiro, atingiram a cabeça dele com um balaço acidentalmente, e ele sofreu um infarto.

Blaise se casou com a Di-Lua Lovegood. Achei que ele ficara esquizofrênico, mas os dois ficam num romance que nem Merlin entenderia. Além de que ele também fora inocentado, pois traiu Voldemort salvando a sua esposa de um Comensal.

Comensal esse que era minha _ex_-namorada, Pansy. Ela foi julgada como culpada por ter matado vários aurores e bruxos inocentes, incluindo a avó do Longbottom, os pais de Dino Thomas e parte da família de Simas Finnigan, além de ser ilegalmente uma animaga.

Crabbe e Goyle também foram condenados, mas com a pena bem mais branda que a louca da Parkinson.

_Doía ver-te longe, longe dos meus braços._

_Apertava o ar, e aconteciam vários estragos._

_Mas quem ama não se rende e não se entrega..._

_Só quem sofre recua e se desespera!_

E Virgínia, nisso tudo, estava bem. Sem mim. Sem Potter. Apenas com seus pais, irmãos e sua filha... Que apesar disso, é idêntica à mãe: cabelos bem ruivos, lindas sardinhas, porém os olhos eram verde-esmeralda. Única herança do pai. Pois sua personalidade era ainda da ruiva. Vermelha como o fogo.

Minha ruivinha. Tanto a mãe quanto a filha. A filha que nunca tive, não que eu não goste de Edward, mas ela era o que mais me lembrava o anjo que eu conheci de perto. Lílian, como homenagem à mãe do Cicatriz.

Mas Virgínia sempre foi minha. Mesmo que nossos caminhos fossem adversos, nós lutamos contra isso até o último momento.

Até o Eleito roubar minha felicidade. Até meu pequeno anjo dizer que estava esperando um filho dele. Por isso terminamos. Por isso me separei dela.

Minha princesa me ensinou a viver, a lutar por quem amava, e principalmente, a perdoar quem considero meu inimigo.

Virgínia Molly Weasley-Potter foi o vermelho em todos os momentos da minha vida. Era o amor da minha felicidade. Só que nem o verão mais perfeito durou tão pouco quanto o nosso segredo. Nosso amor. Nosso mundo.

_Me despeço te amando._

_Me despeço deste miserável mundo._

_Vivi o perfeito amor profundo..._

_Amor esse que continua pela vida me guiando.  
_

Odeio-te, Harry Potter. Odeio por você ter tudo e eu não ter nada. O odeio por não deixar eu tê-la de perto. O odeio por não me deixar amá-la. Odeio você por ter me feito amar Virgínia e continuar amando-a até hoje.

O problema do amor é que ele é um sentimento contido. Quando se solta, o faz no momento certo... E ele fez de tudo para parecer a hora errada.

**End.**

* * *

**Nota: **Não acredito que saiu! xD~

Sério, fazia tempos que queria fazer uma fic oneshot de HP... E num saía de jeito nenhum o.o'

E ainda, do meu casal favorito :D. Uma fanfic com a visão de Draco quando a nossa querida ruivinha escolhe o mocinho Potter ao invés dele...

Bem, pra fazer uma autora feliz, manda no botão "Go" marcando "Submit review". Não morde não :)


End file.
